Many people with severe physical disabilities need to use seats, such as wheelchairs or pushchairs (in the case of young children) for long periods of time. To provide a seat that can be used by people having different physical disabilities and who may need to recline in the seat at various times, it is necessary to provide a seat that can be adjusted to a user's needs.
It is an object of the invention to go at least some way towards providing a seat that can be adjusted to suit at least some physical support needs of the user, or to at least provide a useful alternative to existing seats.